1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to user-manipulated weight exercising equipment, and more particularly to user-interface elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many devices are known whose purpose is to function as gripping surfaces on weight exercising equipment. These devices range from knurling of the gripping surface to padding of the gripping surface. However, these devices do not aleviate the fatigue developed in the user's fingers and hands while manipulating the weight exercising equipment.